


You’re worth the sacrifice

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Starvation, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier sacrifices his food on the road for ciri.Day 23 of Whumptober - self-sacrifice
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	You’re worth the sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooo sorry for this shitty little fic, I didn’t even notice the time and I had to whip this up.

Provisions were tight and Geralt didn’t want to waste anything. He, Jaskier and ciri all got equal amounts of food and water and it was up to them to save it, though Jaskier did protest that ciri should be having more.

It was only when, four months on the road, Jaskier faints during their travels that Geralt realises what’s been happening behind his back.

In a panicked state ciri explains everything- jaskier’s been feeding her his food, he insisted in fact. He said she needed it more than him.

Now Jaskier pays for it. His cheeks sunken in and his ribs showing through his skin. Geralt’s disappointed in himself for not noticing sooner.

He’ll take care of him, he’ll feed him and let him ride and make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Because he loves him.


End file.
